


Drive My Car

by ponderosa16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mechanic Levi, Mild Innuendo, Oneshot, flustered Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa16/pseuds/ponderosa16
Summary: Before Eren stands a broad-shouldered, muscular, filthy, shirtless mechanic, waving his keychain on the tip of his pinky finger. His hair is tousled from work, his skin is glistening with sweat; he wears a belt of tools jauntily on his hip and a stern expression on his face. Eren almost spills scalding hot tea all down himself.In which Levi is a sexy mechanic, and Eren is a homosexual disaster.





	Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!!! 
> 
> This absolute mess is the fault of my pals on Tumblr and the Ereri discord group, who fired my inspiration after I saw [this](http://bev-nap.tumblr.com/post/134571396790/dirtylevi-starrypier-ask-your-captain-levi) delectable piece by Bev-Nap. 
> 
> I regret nothing.

“Just a service, then, Mr. Jaeger?”

“Yep.”

The blond-haired yard manager looks over the paperwork of Eren’s little red Hyundai, nodding once and then waving him through from the reception to the waiting area.

“It shouldn’t take too long,” the manager says. “You can see the garage from in there, and there’s a drinks machine if you fancy it.”

“Thank you, ah…” Eren leans over to take a peek at the man’s badge. “Erwin, is it?”

“That’s right.”

Eren pushes open the door and steps through. The waiting room is pleasant enough - there’s plush seats, a pine table riddled with mug stains and dated car magazines, and a slightly wilted philodendron occupying a brown pot in the corner. Eren can sympathise with the plant in the fuzzy June heat, taking the seat closest to it and picking up a magazine to fan himself with. It’s hot.

The waiting room also has a large glass window giving full view of the garage, and Eren watches the activity inside it curiously. Erwin reappears, and brings the paperwork to a dark-haired mechanic brandishing a wrench, glasses slipping down their nose. They nod, and point over towards an SUV at the back of the yard.

It only takes Eren about five minutes to get bored of the view, so he pours himself some tea and roams around the room, humming to the Beatles song playing on the stereo. He remembers something his mother told him about warm drinks actually cooling you down on a hot day, so he blows over his cup and takes an experimental sip.

The door swings open behind him, and Eren turns quickly on his heels.

“Oi.”

Oi indeed. The sight before him is nothing short of a masterpiece.

Before Eren stands a broad-shouldered, muscular, filthy, _shirtless_ mechanic, waving his keychain on the tip of his pinky finger. His hair is tousled from work, his skin is glistening with sweat; he wears a belt of tools jauntily on his hip and a stern expression on his face. Eren almost spills scalding hot tea all down himself.

“Are you the Hyundai?”

Eren’s brain scrambles for a response that isn’t ‘holy shit’. “Uh, yeah?”

The mechanic clicks his teeth, clearly frustrated. “I’m almost done with this damn Range Rover, then I’ll be onto yours. Shouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes. Got it?”

Eren can just about read his name tag hanging on his belt from here, though he’s squinting. _Levi._

“O-okay.”

Eren sinks back down into his seat as soon as Levi’s gone, and watches as the mechanic drives his car into the garage. He’s fanning himself instinctively with the magazine again - perhaps not so much because of the heat this time.

Levi hops out of the car and begins the routine service. It’s all very normal, really - checking the oil, pumping the tyres, flicking the lights on and off - but with each tiny movement Levi becomes more excruciatingly attractive. He’ll run a greasy hand through his jet black hair, or shift his weight from one hip to the other, and by eight minutes in Eren’s convinced this man was put on earth to torture him. At one point he bends down to check the front-right tyre pressure and Eren almost has to move seats.

_Come on,_ he tells himself defiantly, _I’m twenty-two years old. I shouldn’t be fawning over a sweaty mechanic like some horny teenager._

It only gets worse when the service is over. Levi strolls back into the waiting room, even dirtier than before, sizing Eren up as he knocks his empty cup over on the way out.

“Hey, put that in the trash,” Levi tells him, and Eren’s pretty sure he’d comply with anything right about now. His ears are burning as he drops the paper cup in the recycling bin.

Levi hands him his keys. “All done. I’ll get Erwin to print your validation certificate.”

“How… how was it?” Eren feels the need to ask. He’s avoiding eye contact, which is ironic because he hasn’t been able to keep his eyes _off_ Levi for the past twenty minutes—

“Not bad. Brakes are a little squeaky, might need new calipers in a few months. We’ll see.”

New calipers. That’s promising. Not exactly love horoscope-worthy, but promising.

“Yeah. We’ll see.”

———

Two months later, and Eren’s wish comes true. The brakes start _screeching_ something awful, and he can barely park up his driveway without almost rolling backwards and smashing into his neighbour’s sedan. Of course, he doesn’t want that kind of fuss, so he just _has_ to go back to the garage.

“Nothing else for it,” he says to nobody on the drive over. “I was left with no choice.”

He’s greeted by the brown-haired mechanic this time, who gives him an absurdly cheerful grin.

“How’s it going, buddy?”

“Uh…”

Eren looks at the name tag. _Hanji._ “Not too great. I think my calipers are gone.”

“Calipers?” Hanji squeaks. They shake their head. “That’ll be a job for Levi. He’s the best at getting under the rear to fix that kind of thing.”

About a thousand different euphemisms fly through Eren’s head at once, and he fights back a fierce blush. “Is he… is he in today?”

“Aw, yeah, of course. You know him?”

“Yeah, he serviced me back in June.”

_Oh, fuck._

“I-I mean, uh, my car. He serviced my car. In June.”

A slow, knowing smile spreads across Hanji’s face. Eren’s just about ready to die.

“Right,” they murmur, “Uh-huh. Levi does a good service, doesn’t he?”

_Stay calm, Eren. It will be over soon._

“Y-yeah.”

With the paperwork filled, Eren’s lead back into that familiar waiting room. This time, Levi’s a little quicker out than before.

“You again,” says Levi.

“Me again,” says Eren. He wills himself to stop grinning like an idiot, but Levi’s still gorgeous and sweaty and shirtless - _does this guy own shirts?_ \- and Eren’s heart pounds just as hard as it did last time he was here, if not harder.

“I’m surprised they went so soon,” Levi murmurs, “but that’s just how it is. You should probably take a walk, this is a longer job.”

Eren nods, inwardly vowing to stay put for just a little while.

He stays put for the first half an hour. He watches Levi, surreptitiously looking up from the magazine in his lap every few moments to catch tiny glimpses of the mechanic at work. Levi jacks up the car far enough to fit under it, and slides on the roller stool to access the hatchback’s underbelly. With each skate of the stool, Eren watches Levi’s abdominal muscles pull taut and then release, rippling under his skin.

He sips his tea, praying it will cool him down and somehow knowing it won’t.

After forty-five minutes, Eren is joined by a young family in the waiting room, and the children make a beeline for the abacus toys in the corner opposite him. Watching Levi with toddlers in here makes him cringe, and so he finally caves in to that walk idea.

Eren walks twice around the block with his own stupid thoughts trailing after him. It’s still hot, upward of eighty, and Eren huffs out a sigh as he stops in the middle of the path, lifting his arms above his head in a stretch.

“I could just ask him out,” he says aloud. “I could. People do things like that, you read about it.”

Somehow, he can’t imagine Levi taking too fondly to Eren ‘just asking him out’. He winces as his brain supplies him with the relevant imaginings.

“Or I could… ask for his number, in case… my car breaks down again.”

Eren tugs forlornly at his hair. Levi would see right through that, he could tell by the way he glared at all of his fumbling and tripping.

“God,” Eren breathes. “I’m such an idiot.”

Levi’s waiting for him when he returns to the garage. His arms are folded across his chest, and Eren’s heart does a strange flip. He looks almost as though he knows what Eren’s thinking, and it sends a shudder of apprehension through him.

“I’ve got good news and bad news,” Levi states. An oil-covered rag is slung haphazardly around his neck, and Eren swallows.

“Yeah?”

“The good news is that I can fix your brakes.”

Eren nods quickly. Levi’s arms fall down by his sides.

“The bad news is that I can’t finish fixing them until tomorrow.”

White-hot panic rises in Eren’s veins. He lives all the way in Shiganshina, almost fifty minutes’ drive. The bus is his best option, but then it only runs every hour—

“Jeez, calm down,” says Levi, rolling his eyes at the sight of Eren’s internal fretting. “I’ll drive you home.”

Eren freezes. All at once his heart starts pumping with a different kind of stress. “You’ll… you’ll… are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

Levi throws Eren a set of keys. He fumbles to catch them, dropping them in between his hands.

“I’m the blue Ford. Get your ass in there before I change my mind.”

The first thing Eren notices about the Ford is that it’s absolutely spotless, inside and out. It’s not exactly what he expected, since Levi himself was covered in oil head to toe, but it somehow suits him. He slides into the passenger seat, feeling a little like he’s encroaching on foreign territory, but the seats are comfortable and he soon leans back with a sigh. It smells a little of oil, and upholstery conditioner, and the remnants of the _Soft Pine_ air freshener swinging from the rear-view mirror.

Eren jumps when the driver’s door opens a few moments later, and Levi sits down next to him.

_Oh, boy._

Somehow Levi got even hotter by putting a shirt _on._ He’s wearing a polo, perfectly folded collar with all the buttons done up except the very top one. All of the oil and grease on his hands and face has been washed off, and he looks remarkably clean - more like he came from a meeting than a mechanic yard. He hums.

“Ready? Seatbelt on?”

“Yeah.”

Levi pulls off, and Eren becomes accustomed to the sight of his own knees. Ooh, there’s a hole there, that’s weird, maybe it was a moth—

“Hey.”

Eren looks up. Levi twists the gear lever, foot flexing up and down on the clutch.

“Don’t sit in silence like that, it’s creepy.”

“Sorry.”

Levi breathes in sharply through his nose, flicking down the indicator.

“I saw you watching,” he says, with roughly the same tone he might use to recount the weather. Eren’s eyes snap back to his knees.

_Shit, shit, shit—_

“You’re pretty curious, huh.”

Eren’s heart catches right in his throat. “I… shit, I’m sorry, it’s just—”

“Hm?”

He looks up, out onto the freeway. “You’re hot. That’s all, damnit. I’m sorry to offend you. You’re fucking ridiculously hot.”

Eren only dares to look over at Levi when a moment or two of silence has passed. Levi raises thin eyebrows slightly, more in curiosity than rebuttal.

“Since when was ‘hot’ offensive, Eren?”

Eren’s throat clenches around thin air. “How… how’d you know my name?”

“It was on the paperwork, idiot.”

“Oh,” breathes Eren, “Right.” _Good. He’s not psychic. Can’t read my dirty thoughts._

“Well, I just wanted to tell you I’m flattered. Usually it’s Erwin who gets most of the attention, I’m not so used to it—”

Eren splutters.

“Have you looked in a mirror at all lately?”

A ghost of a smirk tugs at Levi’s lips. “Just a few minutes ago. It’s not high on my list of priorities while I’m working, though.”

Eren presses his palms together, and instantly regrets it. They’re sweaty. He’s sweaty. Levi was sweaty, fuck—

“You’re cute,” is the next thing Levi says, and Eren’s heart leaps. “And it’s not often someone’s so… bold, in their interest. So thank you.”

“Thank you?” Eren squeaks. “You’re thanking me… for staring at you and then blurting about how hot you are?”

“Yes.”

Eren lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a stressed sigh and a confused whine. Levi chuckles, and the sound rings in Eren’s ears so pleasantly he thinks he might overheat.

The ride gives them enough time to small talk, and Eren finds himself oddly more at ease now that his glaring attraction is out in the open. His heart sinks when they take the exit towards Shiganshina, and he reluctantly gives Levi the final directions to his house.

They pull up in Eren’s driveway, and the front light flickers on as they step out of the car in unison.

“So…” says Eren, toying with the pendant on his house keys. The light is soft and careful around Levi’s face, framing the slant of his jaw in a comfy yellow glow.

“So?”

“Thank you. For… everything.”

Levi hums, and sticks his hands in his pockets. “Just doing my job, Eren.”

“Yep,” Eren nods. He allows himself to laugh breathlessly. “Yep, you sure are.”

“I’ll bring your car back tomorrow myself, don’t worry about it.”

Eren finds himself grinning wide. He clutches his keys, his heart climbing with hope.

“Maybe we could, uh… make a thing of it.”

Levi’s brows arch once more. “Hm?”

“Like…”

Eren sways on the spot. He bites his lip, and takes note of the way Levi’s gaze moves down to glance at them.

“Like, you bring my car,” says Eren, “And then come inside for a drink?”

Levi’s hands slowly lift from his pockets. “I’ll still be at work, technically.”

“It wouldn’t have to be a long drink. You could even keep your shirt on.”

Levi snorts.

“I’ll consider it.”

———

The next morning, Eren finds himself hovering outside his front porch like a homesick puppy. He acts under the pretense of watering his hanging baskets, wrist hovering above them with the can as he glances over his shoulder.

At exactly eleven o’clock, he hears the familiar hum of a Hyundai engine rumble up the drive. He lowers the can to the floor, and attempts some kind of composure as a shirtless - _God damnit_ \- Levi steps out onto the concrete.

“Hi,” he says coolly, and Eren nearly whimpers in response. He hops up the steps to catch Eren by the door, gazing right at him.

“About that drink?”

Eren’s heart hammers in his chest, his hands curling instinctively by his sides. “How… how long do you have?”

Levi’s lips turn up in a noticeable smirk.

“Next bus isn’t for an hour.”


End file.
